Another time
by HOP3SO
Summary: Résumé : Justin est à New-York et on le retrouve quelques années plus-tard. Il a un assez bon succès avec ses peintures et le destin va le faire se retrouver de nouveau face a son plus grand amour qui n'est autre que Brian Kinney.
1. Chapter 1

Merci à Klaiindy pour m'avoir corriger! Les personnages et autres endroits citer ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils appartiennent aux personnes qui possède les droits de cette série

Chapitre 1:

Vous vous souvenez de cette nuit où Brian et Justin étaient réunis pour la dernière fois, lors de cette froide nuit d'hiver. Imaginez-vous sept ans plus tard. Il y a bien eu des échanges téléphoniques les premiers mois de séparation. Puis Brian n'a plus daigné répondre ou donner de nouvelles rendant ainsi sa "liberté" a Justin.

Kinneytic est à présent l'agence de pub la plus réputée de tout Pittsburg. Brian Kinney, son créateur et patron, doit se rendre à New-York pour aller discuter avec un hypothétique futur client, qui aurait besoin d'une bonne campagne de pub pour des comédies qu'il produit.

Michael, comme à son habitude, commence à s'inquiéter pour lui. Brian n'a plus la tête au travail dernièrement, mais passe tout son temps libre dans des bars, les backrooms de divers club, entre autre celui du Babylon qu'il a retiré du marché et fait rénover ou encore dans les hammams.

Que de souvenirs au Babylon , ce club où il avait rencontré Justin la seule personne qui lui ait fait croire en l'amour. Qui aurait cru que Brian Kinney, le mec le plus en vue de tout Liberty Avenue tomberait un jour amoureux. Mais ce temps est révolu ! Quand Michael a essayé d'aborder le sujet, du départ de Justin, Brian l'a rejeté et a nié l'éventualité de revoir le seul amour véritable qu'il n'ait jamais eût. Il se sert de cette excuse: " New-York regorge de millions de personnes, il y a peu de chance que je tombe sur lui!"

Le jour où commence ce récit, il est midi à Pittsburg. Michael est dans l'ascenseur, car il n'a pas vu Brian depuis plus de quatre jours, pas un appel, rien. Il sort donc de l'ascenseur et frappe a la porte en criant le nom de Brian.

N'ayant aucune réponse, il tente d'ouvrir la porte et se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas été fermé. Il rentre dans l'appartement. Il trouve un billet d'avion sur le buffet. Il l'observe et remarque qu'il était prévu pour il y a six ans. Il continue son avancée dans cet immense loft aux poutres en acier brossé et arrive à la table basse de designer. Il aperçoit un autre ticket d'avion pour un vol prévu dans quatre heures.

Tout est calme, Brian doit sûrement dormir. Il observe ce gigantesque loft. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que Brian l'avait finalement gardé, soit disant : "c'est utile d'avoir un loft en ville...". Il a aussi gardé le manoir. Michael s'approche des marches et il aperçut la forme de Brian dans le lit. Pour une fois il était seul !

Michael monte les marches qui mène a la chambre de Brian. Il put remarquer que les lumières au-dessus de l'énorme lit de Brian n'étaient pas allumées. Il devait vraiment être fortement alcoolisé hier soir ! Michael en s'avançant vers Brian, trouve sur le sol des magazines d'art avec les critiques sur les œuvres de Justin, ainsi que des photo de ce dernier .

En marchant jusqu'à l'endroit où le bras de Brian dépassait du lit, il cogne contre un amas de bouteilles vides et de mouchoirs. Mais à part ça, non, Justin ne lui manquait pas ! Il se penche et secoue Brian légèrement. Brian grogne et finit par se réveiller. Il tient sa tête entre ses mains et s'écrie:" Michael t'abuse! J'ai un mal de tête horrible tu fais c...!

-Merci, bonjour à toi aussi! Ton vol est dans quatre heures, tu dois te préparer ainsi que tes affaires, je t'apporte ce qu'il te faut pour ta migraine.

-Oui ne t'inquiète tout est prêt !

-Tu en es sûr ? Regarde l'état de ton appart!

-Pas grave!"

Brian se lève, prend le médicament que Michael lui tend, prend une douche rapide et s'habille d'un costume gris et de ses fameuses chaussures italiennes faites sur mesure.

Michael continue :

"Tu étais où pendant tout ce temps? Connais-tu l'intérêt d'un téléphone portable? heureusement que Ted m'a dit que tu allais bien et que la ligne téléphonique de Kinneytic était surchargé !

-Tu sais très bien où j'étais ! Alors arrête de dramatiser, ça deviens pathétique !

-Bon allez, finis de te préparer!"

Deux heures après, l'appartement et rangé et Brian ayant pris un taxi. Il attend à l'aéroport. Il ne veut pas admettre que plus les minutes passaient, plus son angoisse augmentait.

Il peut presque entendre les battements de son cœur. Il a eût des nouvelles de Justin deux fois, a son anniversaire et a noël mais il n'a jamais renvoyé la politesse. Quelques fois, Justin essayait de lui envoyer des messages pour avoir de ces nouvelles et pour lui dire qu'il lui manquait, Brian retenait comme il pouvait ses larmes mais n'avait jamais répondu. Cependant il a gardé tout ces messages sur la messagerie comme ça quand sa journée avait été dure il pouvait entendre la voix de son ange blond!

Le vol de Brian se passe pour une fois sans turbulences car il est de notoriété publique que Brian aime les turbulences! Arrivé à New-York, il récupère ces bagages et là le temps s'arrête. Un rayon de soleil apparaît. Brian reconnaît son ange au milieu de la foule tenant une pancarte avec écrit Brian Kinney. Brian reste figé, son cerveau étant incapable de marcher normalement. Toute la douleur de ses derniers mois a ignorer Justin resurgit. Mais il ne doit pas lui montrer qu'il est sur le point de pleurer. Il regarde son téléphone et avance vers Justin.

Justin lui sourit et dit:" Salut! Comment va tu? Comment s'est passé ton vol?" Pas de réponse, Justin sourit et continue:" Dis quelque chose! Tu sais tu m'a manqué pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais répondu?

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu n'a pas des toiles a peindre! dit Brian en le repoussant et en commençant a marcher vers la sortie. Justin se mit a crier :"et bien... Tu reviens et tu comptes ignorer tout ce qui c'est passer crie Justin des larmes au coin des yeux.

-C'est toi qui a voulu tout annulé ou est ma faute a vouloir continuer ma vie sans toi! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai un taxi qui va me mener a mon hôtel sur la cinquième avenue et après j'ai un entretiens avec un client!

-Brian, sache que je ne vais pas arrêter de t'aimer, jamais!

\- A bientôt alors! dit Brian les sourcils froncés. Puis il sortit de l'aéroport!


	2. Chapter 2

Dibart:Bonjour! J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir à votre review qui avait pour sujet le temps des verbes utilisés dans le chapitre numéro1. J'ai décidé de na pas changer ma fanfic pour deux raison: tout d'abord c'est plus facile a écrire pour moi . Puis dans un deuxième temps, parce que j'aurais du supprimer ma fanfiction et c'était un peu compliqué. Toutefois, j'essaierai pour une prochaine fanfiction, d'utiliser l'imparfait. Merci pour votre review!

patou235vie: Hey! Merci pour ta review, ça ma fais super plaisir!J'édite chapitre par chapitre pour maintenir un certain suspen , pour avoir le temps d'écrire quelque chose de correcte et pour maintenir mes lecteur en haleine! HAHAHAHA (rire machiavélique). Merci et j'espère que la suite de plaira! =D

Klinex: Salut! Merci pour ta review, j'étais super contente quand j'ai vu que tu avais poster une review toi aussi! =D J'ai découvert la série l'été dernier! Donc je suis nouvelle si je puis dire dans cette univers! Dix ans sa ce fête avec une fanfic =D Justin et Brian sont devenu un de mes couples préferer car tout est implicite entre eux , j'adore! Je ne te fais pas plus attendre, voila la suite!

PS AU LECTEURS: j'espère qu''il n'y aura pas trop de fautes s'il y en a je suis désolée car j'ai eut un problème dans l'édition! Si vous passez par la n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez! bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 :

Brian est revenu à l'hôtel. Une fois seul il laisse les larmes couler. Il ne l'avouera jamais, il a trop de fierté mais il aimait et aime toujours Justin, peut importe ce qu'il lui arrive. Il pensait stupidement qu'en évitant de répondre aux appels et messages de Justin ses sentiments seraient partis. Il est dans l'immense lit de sa chambre, recroquevillé. Il a menti à Justin : son rendez-vous avec son client n'était prévu que le lendemain.

Il reste là pendant environ une heure. Puis il décide de prendre sa veste en cuir et va faire un tour dans cette ville qui regorge tant d'extraordinaires choses ! Il aurait aimé dire a Justin ce qu'il ressent mais après tout, c'est le blondinet qui a voulu arrêter leur histoire d'amour ! Même si cet angelot lui donne des nouvelles. Mais on ne peut pas revenir après sept ans , la bouche en cœur pour agir comme si ces années ou la solitude, la souffrance et le manque de l'autre n'avait pas compté ! Brian pensait avoir réussi a oublier Justin jusqu'à aujourd'hui .

Brian a décidé de ramener un souvenir pour Gus et JR. Pour Brian le pire de tout c'est que il y a sept ans dans la même journée il avait « perdu » son fils et son fiancé ! Perdu ici ce comprend au sens d'être quitter, même si pour Gus c'était parce que ses mamans voulaient un meilleur futur pour lui.

Brian fait quelque chose qui change de ces habitudes. Il sort généralement dans les bars ou les clubs lorsqu'il a besoin qu'on lui remonte son estime de soi. Il est tout d'abord allé acheter une peluche pour JR et une boule à neige avec les grands monuments de New-York pour Gus. Après avoir déposé ces achats dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il veut continuer sa promenade. Il veut plus exactement faire un jogging. Il sait que Central Park était un parc assez grand pour faire un très long jogging. Il enfile donc un top noir un bas de jogging et des baskets de marque et part a pied.

Une fois arrivé au parc, il sort des écouteurs de sa poche et les met dans la fente prévue a cet effet dans son téléphone . Il commence à courir. Il ce dit que c'est pas mal New-York. A presque chaque pas qu'il fait, il voit un garçon au corps très attirant. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'est en aucun cas « son ange » en même temps qui pourrait jamais réussir à prendre la place de Justin dans le cœur de Brian. Sachant qu'il a mis plus de cinq ans, une bombe, un cancer et une pseudo rupture pour enfin comprendre que Justin était son « âme sœur » bien qu' il haïsse ce mot.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attire son attention. Il entend d'abord des sons stridents qui lui rappellent un peu le violon. Depuis la période "Ethan" autrement dit « période noire » Brian déteste le violon. Il retire ses écouteurs et regarde plus attentivement le musicien.

C'est ce minable ! Pas possible, lui ici ! Brian remet un écouteur quand une voix l'appelle, c'est Ethan qui l'interpelle. Il eut le choix soit l'ignorer soit aller lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Il veut continuer son chemin mais le musicien avec ces appels incessant lui fait changer d'avis.

Ethan lui lance : « Tu pourrais au moins mettre une pièce ! Ce serai la moindre des choses ! Pour me dédommager du fait d'avoir pris ce qui m'était et m'est toujours si cher !

-Tu sais depuis ce temps là, tu devrais passer à autre choses et puis c'est toi que je veux mettre en pièce ! Mais je me suis dit que pour quelqu'un qui prétend vivre le grand amour, filer la mélodie du bonheur avec quelqu'un alors qu'en réalité ce quelqu'un saute sur tout ce qui bouge, ça ne valait pas vraiment la peine !

-Tu sais j'ai entraperçu Justin l'autre jour ! Je vais tout faire pour le récupérer que ça te plaise ou non ! Tu peut parler d'infidélité toi c'est pire que moi !

-Oui mais moi je ne lui ai jamais menti ! Ne t'ai-je pas dit un jour qu'il y avait pas de quoi flatter son égo si on vend son art pour des clopinettes sur un trottoir !

-Haha tu m'aura une fois mais pas deux …

-Alors tu ne devais pas faire une tournée mondiale ! Vu l'artiste si talentueux que tu es !

\- Et toi tu ne devrait pas être toujours avec Justin ?

-Je te conseille de te taire Gold ! Si non… Brian n'a pas pu finir sa phrase qu'Ethan déclare

-Si j'étais toi je me tairai !

-Ah oui et pourquoi si je puis me permettre ? Tu va me bombarder avec ta musique de supermarché !

-Oh non… Je vais aller voir justin. Je connais un des cafés qu'il fréquente et je vais l'embrasser et je te laisse deviner la suite !

-Daccord si ça te chante mais rappelle toi une choses : premièrement j'aurai toujours une place spéciale dans le cœur de Justin. Deuxièmement tu lui a menti et fait du mal donc ça m'étonnerait qu'il se remette avec toi et troisièmement…

-Troisièmement ?

-Tu essaies de faire de l'affection de Justin une compétition, mais moi je ne participe pas à la compétition, parce que je gagne tout le temps et que l'affection se gagne par l'honnêteté, choses que tu as apparemment du mal a comprendre. Si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai d'autre choses à faire que de perdre mon temps avec un C… comme toi.

-c'est ça laisse moi jouer ! Mais il me reviendra, sois en sur !

-C'est ce que l'on verra ! » A l'instant ou les mots sortir de la bouche de Brian, il se demande pourquoi diable a-t-il pu dire ça. Justin n'est pas un prix ! Dans tous les cas il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'amener Justin jusqu'à lui sans que Justin s'en aperçoivent. Une idée lui vient à l'esprit.


	3. Chapter 3

N'hésiter pas a laissez vos reviews !

Chapitre 3 :

Brian visite Central Park après son jogging. il a traverser une bonne partie de Manhattan en tenue de sport." Il y a du relâchement n'est ce pas ?" pense Brian ! Il est fatiguer alors il décide de finalement rentrer à l'hôtel. Brian réfléchit. Ce garçon, Ethan Gold l'avait vraiment énervé !

Brian entres dans sa suite après avoir parcouru une immense et luxueuse entrée et pris un ascenseur. Il entre. Sur une petite table, il voit une enveloppe avec son nom dessus. Intrigué, il prend l'enveloppe, en l'ouvrant, il découvre une liasse de lettres attachées par de la ficelle. Il la défait et s'aperçoit que ce sont des lettres de Justin.

Il lit la première lettre. Elle a été écrite il y a sept ans. Le jour où Justin était parti pour New-York. Il repense à ce jour où, pour la toute première fois, il avait éclaté en sanglot dans un aéroport. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant ! Il prend son courage à deux mains et se met à lire une par une les lettres. Justin ne lui avait pas écrit tous les jours mais toutes les deux semaines environ. Il atteint la dernière lettre, elle date d'aujourd'hui. Voici son contenu :

"Mon cher Brian,

Tu ne voudras sûrement pas lire toutes ces lettres. Mais si tu le fais tu seras à moitié pardonné par l'accueil que j'ai reçu à l'aéroport ! Je t'ai écrit toutes les deux semaines depuis que je suis parti parce que comme ça je me sentais moins seul dans cette ville si gigantesque. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a fallu que l'on se sépare mais surtout que tu refuse de répondre à mes appels ou à mes mails. C e n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas dans la même ville que je cesserai de t'aimer. Tout ça doit te paraitre bien ridicule, mais c'est comme ça que je ressens toutes ces choses. Tu m'as fait mal Brian. L'ignorance fait aussi mal que les mots eux même !

Je t'aimais autrefois et je t'aime toujours. Je me rappelle de ce soir, sur Liberty Avenue. J'étais un peu perdu. Je m'étais adossé à ce lampadaire et là je t'ai vu. Je savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu allais bouleverser ma vie !

Si tu savais ! Je me réveille tous les jours en sanglots après un cauchemar ! Je passe ma main dans les draps et je ne sens pas ton corps endormi prés du mien. Alors je vais sous la douche. Certes ma colocataire est super sympa, on discute bien et généralement lors de ces crises, elle réussit à me calmer. Mais elle n'est pas toi !

On est passé à travers tellement de choses ! J'aimerai juste savoir ce qui est arrivé à notre duo dynamique. Nos soirées dans les bars et le Babylon me manquent ! Ces derniers temps, j'ai eu un contrat avec une galerie qui me demande une vingtaine de tableaux. J'en ai déjà fait la moitié mais plus rien ne m'inspire ! Je sais, cette lettre est bien trop basée sur mes sentiments! Tellement idiotement « romantique ». Mais tu me connais quand le sujet est : toi,je deviens dingue. Je n'ai pas été faire un tour dans des backrooms de club….Je n'ai pas eu d'autre relation amoureuse depuis notre séparation. Je pense que tu devrais savoir qu'hier j'ai revu Ethan et qu'il m'a offert un verre. Si tu veux me trouver, je travaille à la galerie d'art sur la Sixième.

A toi pour toujours.

Justin. »

Brian devait prendre une décision. Son plan pour récupérer Justin consistait à le séduire comme autrefois. Mais il n'était plus le Brian Kinney d'autrefois. De plus s'il ne réagissait pas Justin se ferait de nouveau embobiner par ce beau parleur !

Il prend du papier, un crayon et griffonne un petit mot :

« Cher Justin,

Retrouve-moi devant Bryant Park (c'est un lieu neutre) à 19 heures ! Il faut que l'on parle !

Brian »

Brian redescend à la réception après avoir fermé sa suite. Il sort, siffle un taxi et se rend à l'adresse de la galerie de Justin. Heureusement, Justin n'était pas là ! Il demande à l'assistant du directeur de livrer ce message à Justin. Une heure plus-tard il reçoit un message provenant de Justin disant : « OK ». Brian ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis longtemps. S'être senti aussi impatient de faire quelque chose. Depuis que Justin est parti certes il va toujours dans les backrooms. Une promesse est une promesse. Mais il n'a plus son entrain d'antant. En plus entre lui et Brandon, c'est toujours la rivalité. Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Justin. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? « S'il te plait reviens. Je t'aime ! Abandonne ta carrière pour moi ! » ? Non, il devait avoir une conversation avec lui, histoire de savoir comment faire !


	4. Chapter 4

Je voudrais remercier la magicienne des mots, la dresseuse des virgules, des cédilles, des accents et des points mais surtout la reine de la patience, qui a accepté de me corriger, merci Cindy !

Merci aussi de vos reviews et de vos follow. Elle mon beaucoup toucher. Merci ces reviews était mes petits rayons de soleil!

N'hésitez pas a m'écrire une petie review si vous avez aprécié!

Chapitre 4 :

Cela fait environ dix minutes que Brian attend devant le portail de Bryant Park. Il avait toujours voulu visiter ce parc « so frenchy ». Brian n'ose pas admettre même a lui-même qu'il est nerveux a l'idée de se retrouver devant Justin. Comment réagir face a ce rayon de soleil ambulant ? Le soleil était littéralement au rendez-vous. Justin arrive enfin, habillé d'un pull blanc à rayures bleues marine, un pantalon noir, des mocassins et une paire de lunettes de soleil. Brian est scotché par tant de beauté. Plus il grandit, plus il est magnifique... Justin s'approche de lui. Brian est pétrifié, il ne bouge pas, son expression reste impassible. Justin s'approche assez pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur la joue de Brian. Puis Justin s'exclame avec un grand sourire :

« Tu es venu !

-Bien sûr. Quand je dis quelque chose, je le fais ! Je t'invite a manger ?

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, mais connais-tu des endroits par ici ?

\- Non mais je pensais que le New-Yorkais le plus attirant de toute la Grosse Pomme saurait me conseiller un bon petit resto .

-D'accord suis-moi, j'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Justin n'arrive pas à cacher son excitation à l'idée de manger avec Brian et donc d'être enfin réunis après toutes ces années de séparation. Justin prend la main de Brian et la serre de telle sorte que Brian ne puisse pas s'en défaire. Avec un immense sourire, Justin guide Brian. Environ deux paters de maison voisin., ils se retrouvent dans un restaurant assez chic. Après s'être installé et avoir passé commande, Brian demande :

« Bon si nous sommes dans ce restaurant c'est pour parler de quelque chose, mais moi je me demande bien quoi " dit-il sarcastiquement.

Un temps de silence passe puis Justin s'exclame :

« Au fait je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me voir ! » dit-il avec un petit sourire. Puis il reprend : « Qu'est ce qui ta fait changer d'avis ?

-A vrai dire le fait d'avoir lu toute ces lettres « so romantic » et d'être tombé sur une des meilleures expositions de tout New-York , je me suis dit que je devais me faire connaitre auprès de cet artiste si talentueux ! »

Justin ne répond rien et offre un de ces meilleurs sourires.

Brian demande

« Ça te dirai de me faire visiter la ville ce soir, cet après-midi j'ai un rendez vous et comme ça on pourrait discuter de tes lettres d'amour. Et puis je rêve de voir… Brian se fit couper par Justin.

-Je t'aime toujours ! s'exclame Justin »

Brian le regarde et se met a rire. Brian ne peut pas s'en empêcher. c'est un rire nerveux. Et puis après tout, cela fait plus d'un certains nombres d'années qu'ils ne se sont pas revus, donc il ne fallait pas s'étonner si le « grand » Brian était sarcastique .

Justin lui répond :

« Bon eh bien je dois y aller… je viens de me rappeler que j'avais…..euh…. une peinture que je devais finir pour ce soir !

-Mais on n'a même pas encore commandé !

-Je suis désolé, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je te confirmerais pour ce soir ! »

Sur ce, Justin sort du restaurant laissant derrière lui un Brian complètement perdu. Avait-il une fois de plus fait du mal a Justin ? Brian n'en doute pas.

Justin, après avoir couru pendant deux rues, s'arrête sur une marche et se met a pleurer tout les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi s'était-il moqué de son amour comme si c'était quelque chose qui est devenu tellement ridicule ? Mais Justin est perdu lorsqu'il essaie de se rappeler la conversation, entre son début où Brian avait évoqué le romantisme de ces lettres et après son rire qui l'a profondément blessé. Une unique question lui trotte dans la tête Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce revirement soudain dans le comportement de Brian ? Justin est perdu dans ce flot de sentiments qui l'assaille. Soudain il sent une main se poser sur son épaules, il espère que ce soit un Brian a l'air coupable mais non c'est une autre de ses vieilles connaissance. Plus-tard après s'être défoulé dans un sport bien spécifique avec cet vieil connaissance et que cette dite connaissance soit partie de son appart a environ trois heures de l'après-midi, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour faire du sport et surtout la catégorie préférée de Justin et Brian, mais il n'y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Ce n'était pas Brian.

Il décide donc de faire la chose qui l'apaise le plus et l'aide a avoir les idées plus claires. Après qu'il eut repris des forces avec cette fois-ci de la vraie nourriture il se dirige vers la pièce qui lui sert d'atelier . A peine rentré dans cette pièce, il prend un pot de peinture et se met a peindre, et peindre jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Sa colère mélanger a sa passion lui ont fait oublier le rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixés avec Brian.. A certains moments c'est assez dur de peindre car il ne peut contrôler les larmes qui coulent sur son visage et qui arrive dans sa peinture.

Brian de son côté mange rapidement des légumes et part a Kinnetic .Pour lui aussi ce repas a été une véritable catastrophe, comme cette journée d'ailleurs. Il avait ri parce qu'il pensait que c'était la meilleure chose a faire face a cet acte d'une telle authenticité et surtout parce qu'il était gêné. Il continue de travailler espérant un signe de Justin mais rien. Il se décide donc a envoyer un message vers deux heure de l'après-midi :

« Retrouve moi sur la Cinquième dans une heure »

Mais quelque minutes plus-tard Brian ne reçoit aucune réponse, il décide donc de l'appeler mais toujours aucune réponse. Brian réalise son erreur il a perdu Justin …peut-être pour toujours !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, excusez moi d'avoir mis tant de temps a poster mais entre les examens et les vacances...Merci pour les reviews fav et follow, sa me motive vraiment! j'espère que vous apprécierez

Chapitre 5 :

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Brian avait mis au point un plan, pour récupérer Justin. Car quoiqu'il ait pu dire ou faire, il aime Justin. D'abord, il laisse à Justin environ deux semaines pour réfléchir, pour se concentrer sur son art. Ensuite, il lui fait envoyer des roses de façon anonyme histoire que Justin ne prenne pas ses rêves pour des réalités. Ensuite, il lui fait livrer des chocolats. Finalement, il organise un jeu de piste, en quelque sorte, pour que Justin arrive à la conclusion que Brian est véritablement l'homme de sa vie ! Mais tout organiser va être une mission difficile. Brian garde donc ce plan en tête et ne contacte pas Justin dans les deux jours qui suivent. Au troisième jour, Brian est si fatigué q' à peine rentré il s'étale sur le lit et s'endort. _« Brian arrête dit Justin en riant._

 _-Pourquoi j'arrêterais, tu es si beau quand tu es essoufflé ! ». Brian sourit et Justin le regarde. On peut facilement lire le sous-entendu dans ses yeux. Justin à bout de souffle reprend : « Tu te souviens lorsque tu es venu me chercher à la galerie ce soir de décembre. Tu étais si mignon…._

 _-Je suis toujours mignon, je suis le plus mignon même…_

 _-Oui c'est vrai le coupe Justin._

 _-Vas-y continue, tu n'avais pas fini._

 _-Oui je disais donc que je me souvenais également de tout ce petit jeu de piste avec les chocolats, les roses, toutes ces choses si idiotement romantique .J e n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse faire ça un jours pour moi » Justin est au bord des larmes .Puis il reprend._

 _« Je crois que ce qui m'a le plus touché dans tout ça c'est la boite de crayon de couleur que j'avais perdu quand j'étais petit et qui était le seul souvenir de ma grand-mère et cette écharpe. Comment as-tu su que je rêvais de cette écharpe la depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus quand j'ai commencé à l'aimer… » Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Justin._

 _Il continue : « Elle me rappelle tellement toi ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je te fais de grands discours et que le matérialisme sentimental si on peut dire ça comme ça n'est pas ta tasse de thé, je le sais puisque tu préfère une autre boisson… Mais je voulais juste finir par te dire que je t'aime et que ce que je viens de te dire ressemble énormément à un discours de jeune marié, mais rassure toi ce n'en est pas un ! »_

 _Brian a écouté tout ce que Justin a dit. Il prend Justin dans ces bras et dit dans un souffle : « Tu n'a pas idée à quel point je t'aime ! » Sur ces belles paroles Brian pris la main de Justin et l'amène a la cuisine où il lui fait gouter un plat qu'il a pour une fois accepté de cuisiner au lieu de se faire livrer comme il en avait l'habitude. Cette soirée était spéciale puisqu'il célébrait le retour de Brian dans la vie de Justin un moyen détourné de célébrer le nombre d'année qu'ils avaient passé ensemble._

 _Justin voulu danser une fois le repas fini et comme ils étaient tout les deux très fatigués, Brian éteignit la lumière. La pièce était uniquement éclairée par la lumière des réverbères et de la lune Une musique douce envahit la pièce. Brian et Justin était dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se mouvait dans une lenteur presque magique. Justin n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses plus beaux rêves, vivre un jour ces moments. Brian dit soudain dans un souffle : « Veux tu…. »_ A ce moment précis Brian fut réveillé par son portable qui vibrait. C'était juste une alarme pour lui rappeler qu'il devait travailler sur la nouvelle campagne de pub dont il venait de recevoir le budget. Brian était essoufflé et perdu. Ce rêve voulait dire tellement de chose que Brian avait toujours pris un grand soin à refouler qu'il était choqué de lui-même. En allumant son ordinateur Brian consulte ses mail et se mets à travailler. Environ une heure plus tard, une fois ce qu'il avait planifié de faire fini, il décide d'aller scruter les réseaux sociaux.

Parce que un publicitaire tel que Brian Kinney ne peut être populaire sans ce genre de réseau. Il faut savoir vivre avec son temps. Brian ouvre son compte et regarde les nouvelles de Michael. Il peut voir une photo de Michael Ben Hunter et JR dans ce qui semble être un parc d'attraction. Puis en descendant, il remarque une photo de Gus. C'est terrible comme il a pu changer et grandir si vite il n'aura même pas cligné des yeux qu'il sera déjà un adulte. En remontant dans sa liste, il vit quelque chose de choquant. Justin avait posté une photo de lui en soirée avec ce garçon, vous savez celui qui joue du violon. Justin lui faisait un bisou sur la joue. Des larmes coulent le long des joues de Brian. Comment est ce possible ? Est-ce une vieille photo ?

Brian par pure curiosité regarde le profil de Justin, il est écrit : « en couple avec Ethan Gold depuis aujourd'hui ».C 'est le coup de trop. Brian craque et explose en sanglot. Il fait le total des personnes qui ne l'aiment plus ou qui ont maintenant leur propre vie : sa famille, Michael, Ted, Emmet, Justin. Brian ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul. Son plan vient juste de tomber à l'eau. Il devrait juste refaire ses bagages et rentrer à Pittsburg. Car écouter ce petit blondinet était une mauvaise idée et Brian le savait. Il savait que si il restait plus longtemps il aurait des problèmes mais bien évidement il na pas écouté sa conscience.

Brian fit alors la seule chose sensée : se déconnecter de tous ces réseaux et éteindre son ordinateur. Il soupire, met son manteau et sort. Il n'a jamais réellement visité New-York. Il prend une application de son portable pour trouver le bar le plus proche. Il passe en chemin sur le Manhattan Bridge et s'y arrête. Il regarde le reflet de la lune dans l'East River. Il est subjugué mais rien ne pourra effacer cette mélancolie qu'il a dans le cœur. Après une bonne demi- heure à admirer la ville et la lune il se remet en chemin. Il atterrit dans un bar au bout de la fin de son troisième scotch un inconnu l'aborde : « Brian Kinney ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

-Bonsoir ! Excusez- moi mais qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Tom on a passé la nuit ensemble il y a un te dit de recommencer ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Bien le bonjour, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Il est certes trés court mais j'ai eut un peu de mal a l'écrire. j'espère ne pas trop me répétez dans l'histoire. merci a la personne quia bien voulu me corriger. j'essaierai d'en reposter un dans un mois un peu plus long je l'espère. Sur ce bonne lecture.

ps: les reviews son les bienvenu!

Chapitre 6 :

Quand Brian réalise enfin que passer la nuit avec un garçon comme celui qui vient de frapper à sa porte mais qui est néanmoins très charmant n'est pas la solution à son problème. Il décide de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Justin de son côté, bien qu'il fasse la fête avec Ethan et qu'il passe des nuits blanches, n'est pas épanoui, Il ressent un profond ennui.

Il sait au fond de lui que personne ne pourra remplacer Brian, mais après toute ces fois où il attendait que Brian lui dise qu'il l'aime au lieu d'aller chercher ailleurs ! Pour une fois, les rôles sont inversés. Brian l'a bien cherché. Justin sais q' Ethan n'est pas le garçon qu'il lui faut. Mais il ne bougera pas le petit doigt, Brian va devoir le reconquérir.

Brian se ballade en ville après un meeting avec un gros client ? Il repense à tout ce qu'ils ont déjà traversé Justin et lui. Ethan et le bal de Promo. A chaque fois que Brian repense à ce bal, il a la gorge nouée. Il a toujours pensé que c'était sa faute, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à protéger son ange.

Soudainement le téléphone de Brian sonne, Brian décroche, c'est Michael hystérique: « Comment ça va ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé, tu devais m'appeler à ton arrivée à l'aéroport ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Tu…. » Il est coupé par Brian : « Michael stop ! Tout va bien si je ne t'ai pas appelé c'est que j'ai eu d'autres choses en tête !

-Tes clients je comprends.

\- Et Justin.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il vient encore faire là celui la ! Je croyais que c'était fini !

-Oui c'est fini mais il m'attendait à l'aéroport, il ma même dit que tu lui en avais parlé !

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout tu sais depuis que l'on a arrêté Rage ?Justin et moi ne sommes plus en contact. C'est probablement ma mère qui lui en a parlé.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Très bien mais je la voie rarement maintenant quel est dans toutes ces associations…

-Ha haha tu es jaloux ! « Ce que tu peux être pathétique ! »

\- Et toi alors continue de parler de Justin, tu n'a pas fini !

-Très bien, si tu insiste ! On s'est revu, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait toujours, je lui ai ri au nez, fin de l'histoire !

\- Tu lui a vraiment ri au nez ! Oh Brian !

-Quoi, « oh Brian » ? C'était nerveux !

-Toi Brian Kinney nerveux laisse moi rire !

-Michael si tu savais comme tu es..

-Oui je sais ce que tu va dire, le coupe Michael. Mais de nous deux c'est toi qui est « pathétique » !

-Bon j'aurais aimé continuer à te parler mais je dois visiter un local !

-Quoi un local mais je croyais que tu..

-Bye Michael le coupe Brian et il raccroche quand Michael commence.

Brian déambule dans son appartement et réfléchit.


	7. Chapter 7

Note : excusez moi pour ce long moment d'attente et pour les possibles erreurs d'orthographe

* cf episode de la saison 4

Brian viens à peine de ce levé. Lorsque l'on frappe à la porte. Il pense que ce doit être le petit déjeuner qu'n lui livre. A peine la porte ouverte, Justin s'évanoui. Brian vérifie le pou de Justin, il est faible ais présent. Toutefois Brian appelle un médecin, au cas ou des blessures ou des plaies cicatriser depuis le bal de promo ce serai rouverte. Une heure plus tard le médecin osculte Justin qui est concient mais endormi. Le médecin va vers Brian et dit : « Votre ami a reçu beaucoup de coup. Il a divers ématome dont sur les jambes qu vont se résorber. Il est aussi très fatigué. Il a une entorse a la cheville donc je vous conseille de ben veillier sur lui. Avez-vous une idée de qui a put lui faire ça ?

Non, répond Brian perdu entre l'angoisse et la rage ». Le médecin repars. Justin est pelotonner dans les draps en satin de la chambre d'hotel de Brian. Il a l'air si vulné ce dirige donc vers le canapé et avec plusieurs draps il commence a ce faire un lit. Brian ce glisse dans les couvertures et lorsqu'ils commence a s'endormir il entendit un bruit de pas. Il tourne la tête et voit Justin . Brian s'exclame « alors sunshine on ne dort plus ?

-Non r épondit Justin tu sais par moment les cauchemards reviennent.

-Je ne veux rien savoir s'exclame Brian

-alors pourquoi tu demandes !

-Eh bien après que tu te sois écrouler sur mon paillasson suite au coups que tu as reçu de Ian c'est ça, je me suis dit que ce serait poli.

-merci de m'avoir héberger. Ethan m'a… Ethan m'a frapper , il était complètement sous et disais que je me moquais de lui, ce qui n'étais pas entièrement faux !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais , alors come ça tu veut me rendre jaloux, sache que ça ne marche pas avec moi !

-c'est ça , monsieur Kinney !

-Tu me reparle sur ce ton et ….

-et… dit justin d'un ton taquin » Justin n'eux pas le temps de finir ça phrase qu'il sentit les lèvres de Brian ce poser sur les siennes. Après un longue et fougueux baiser, Brian posa son son front sur celui de Justin et dit : « tu m'a manquer, je….je…je t'aime. Je ne laisserais personnes te refaire du mal

-prouve le *dit justin d'un ton entendu »


End file.
